Finding Rory
by ComicKid99
Summary: After finding out Rory is NOT gay, Amy has to find out exactly how she feels.


**I just felt like writing an Amy/Rory story, so here it is! It takes place the day after the hilarious 'I'm not gay' scene in "Let's Kill Hitler"…enjoy!**

* * *

Finding Rory

Amy woke up on a bright Saturday morning not knowing what to do. Her head was all over the place and she'd hardly slept. She thought of Rory, her best friend. The one who was always there for her and always on her side. The one who always believed her and always stood by her. The one she thought was gay.

Last night she found out he wasn't gay. And he'd been in love with her for years.

_It's all Mels' fault_, Amy thought, _If she hadn't gone on about it last night everything would have been fine._

But it wasn't fine. It was awkward. Amy tried to find Rory last night but he had disappeared completely, and when she came home to shout at Mels she had gone to.

She forced herself out of bed and got dressed. Walking down the stairs, Amy heard the voices of her parents stop as they heard her drawing near.

_They were talking about me, then. _Amy thought. She walked into the living room where they were sat and plumped herself of the sofa, watching TV and pretending she didn't know her parents were staring at her.

"What happened with Rory last night?" Amy's mother asked.

"You ran out after him…" Her father said.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Amy said, hoping her parents would end the conversation there.

No such luck.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it…what does Mels know?" Her mother questioned.

Then, the doorbell went and Amy rushed out to open it. She secretly hoped it was Rory; she almost missed him.

_Wait, what?_

She was slightly disappointed when she saw Mels before her. She walked in and went straight up to her room. Amy rolled her eyes and followed her.

"And what do you have to say for yourself?" Amy asked demandingly.

"…What?" Mels asked.

"Last night! I've text Rory twelve times, called him twice and he STILL won't speak to me!" Amy shouted.

There was a moment of silence before Mels spoke again.

"…Did you try his home number?"

"Of course I did!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well, then just go and find him and ask him out, then! He'll be working, won't he?"

"Sorry, what?" Amy asked.

"Go to the hospital and talk to him!" Mels repeated.

"NO! You said ask him out…" Amy said.

"Yeah." Mels said.

"And why would I ask him out?" Amy asked.

"Because," Mels began, "He's loved you for years. He's only dreamed of going out with you, and I've made sure it can happen. It's GOT to be you to, he's your Mr Right. It's obvious you like him like that to, you were just too scared to ask him out because of your friendship so you made up a story in your head that he was gay. It then stayed in your head for so long you started to believe it."

Amy stared at her in shock.

"I don't…_like_ Rory." Amy said with a nervous laugh.

"…Do I?"

"Go and see him, Amy. When you see him, I think you'll know. Just think of everything he's done for you. He's made you laugh, he's comforted you when you were sad and he's been your best friend for a DECADE. I wouldn't go out with him for obvious reasons, but I think you two would be fantastic together." Mels explained.

"What obvious reasons?" Amy asked.

"Um…I just…'cus he loves you, of course! And I…hate him."

"You don't _hate_ him Mels, not really."

"Amy, seriously, go and find him. Now. You won't regret it."

"Fine!" Amy said, "I'll TALK to him. I'm not promising anything will happen!"

Amy walked out of her room, leaving a smirking Mels alone.

"I think it will…" Mels whispered smugly before sticking on a DVD.

* * *

As Amy reached the hospital, she went into the toilet and checked herself in the mirror.

_God, I look awful_, Amy thought, _I need make-up!_

It was when she had finished putting on her lipstick that Amy had another thought.

_Wait, do I want to look good for Rory? Why do I want to look good for Rory? Oh my god…I want to look good for Rory._

She later approached the desk and asked for Nurse Rory Williams. As she waited for him, she got nervous and started sweating a bit. It was going to be a big moment, and soon Amy thought about Rory. She thought about the time she broke up with a long-term boyfriend and Rory came round with two big tubs of ice cream, her favourite movie and spent the night holding her while she sobbed. That was when Amy realised how much she had enjoyed being held by Rory.

She then thought about the time they got drunk at Mels' party and they spent the whole night just laughing. She'd never had more fun in her whole life.

She then thought about the time she wanted to decorate her room, but her dad refused to help. Rory came round with the paint and helped her. He even put up shelves. That was them Amy distinctly remembered thinking about Rory as a handyman, and she found it almost attractive.

_Rory's actually really well built…_Amy thought.

She then pictured Rory's face, and the more she thought about it, the more beautiful he became. _He's really good looking, actually._ She thought.

_I think I'm in love with Rory Arthur Williams._

Then, she saw Rory walk out, obviously wondering who his visitor was. Her heart skipped a beat, and she hated the fact Mels was right.

_No, I AM in love with Rory Arthur Williams. How did I not notice before?_

Rory saw her and stopped dead before looking around awkwardly. He innocently approached her, and Amy just found it adorable.

"…Do we really have to talk now?" Rory asked timidly.

"No, no we really don't." Amy said flirtatiously and pulled Rory in for a kiss.

Their lips met and sparks flew. They got the odd look for passers-by but they couldn't care less. It was the best kiss either of them had ever had. They reluctantly pulled apart when Rory's boss coughed behind him. They turned to face her and smiled nervously.

"Sorry ma'am, I was just talking to my best fr-"

"GIRLFRIEND." Amy interrupted, shaking Rory's boss' hand. Rory's face lit up with delight.

"Well, I must say I'm surprised. Anyway, you're free to go, Rory, we're not too busy."

"Okay. Why are you surprised, ma'am?" Rory asked.

"It's just…I thought you were…gay." His boss said and rushed off.

Rory gave Amy a look and she laughed. She loved how he made her laugh.

"So…" Rory said.

"So," Amy replied, "Now you're free…you're mine."

Amy grabbed Rory's hand and pulled him away. They drove back to his place and talked things through.

* * *

Mels' eyes lit up when she heard the door open. She checked the clock and was shocked it was nearly midnight; she'd watched three DVD's. Amy walked into her room as if she'd never been away.

"Where's Rory?" Mels asked.

"Downstairs, making tea."

"What the hell have you been doing for all this time?" Mels enquired.

"Well…" Amy began.

She sat down on her bed next to Mels.

"…Let's just say Rory is DEFINITELY not gay."


End file.
